It is oftentimes aggravating to the user of an electrical appliance, such as a vacuum cleaner, to have the power thereto be interrupted during use because the plug has either become loosened or dislodged from the outlet due to various tensions being placed on the power cord. Numerous devices have been designed in an attempt to solve this problem, but all are not without problems of their own. For example, some retaining devices are permanently attached to the wall outlet and can, therefore, present an obstacle when not in use. Others require some type of elaborate modification to the outlet or the plug, while still others require the use of several additional components. Usually such components are, in some complex fashion, attached to the outlet and/or the plug.
The need thus exists for a plug retainer which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install, and which does not require extreme modifications to the electrical outlet or plug.